fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Sekai no Kasumi
The Sekai no Kasumi is a group of Original Characters. They were all made by Kasari Baretu. History It all started with the release of Hatsune Miku in 2007. At the time, Kasari was in 3rd grade, and did not know about Vocaloid. Then, three years later, in 6th grade, Kasari's good friend Ri told Kasari about a "hologram from Japan" that became a rock star. Kasari didn't bother to Go Google It. Then, when Kasari entered 7th grade, everything changed. Kasari's sister, Erizabesu, and her friend, JJ, were addicted to a singer named "Miku Hudson". So Erizabesu and JJ showed Kasari the epicness of Miku, and Kasari was hooked. When Kasari learned about fanmades, she failed miserably at making her recolor of Miku. So she decided, "Hey, recolors are lame!" So she decided to make OC's, and the Sekai no Kasumi were born!!!!!!! Kasari-P is the epic creator of the Sekai no Kasumi. She is also known as Baretu Kasari, Kasari Baretu, K-ON, Kate, Katherine, or Rin. Most often Kate, but Kate-P just doesn't sound as good as Kasari-P. KASARI-P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, and when she's not working on Sekai no Kasumi, she specializes in Ruko, Tei, Teto, Ritsu, Defoko, and Momo. Outside of Vocaloid, she likes Fruits Basket, Ultra Maniac, K-ON!, ChocoMimi, Lucky Star, Pokémon, Adventure Time, and Happy Happy Clover. She LOVES Maximum Ride, especially Fang. She doesn't actually have the honorific "-P" title; it's for effectiveness. She is trying to work on an MMD series called "Tei and Teto and Len's Epic Adventures". Another MMD series that might happen is "League of Super Epic Rock Stars", which will star Kaito, Gumi, and Ritsu as heroes who save the galaxy...wearing nothing but their underwear! (BTW League of Super Epic Rock Stars is an acronym of LOSERS) So who's in the group? *Yoshene Kasumi: The leader of the group. Her best friends are Neru Akita and Tei Sukone, and she has a crush on Len. I don't know how that friendship works out, either. Her item is Skittles. *Takahashi Fumiko: The girly one who likes to flirt. She is the nicest person in the universe, ever. Her item is Swedish Fish. *Shoune Cho: The futuristic girl who loves things like cake, frogs, and playing her 3DS. She is Tonbo's sister! Her item is cake. *Shoune Tonbo: The futuristic boy who loves things like pie, toads, and playing his 3DS. He is Cho's brother (duh)! His item is pie. *Nakamura Aoi: The hot one! She dresses in an outfit like Misty from Pokémon, but she has tall red stockings and black ballet flats and no red suspenders. Her item is a Poffin. *Akihiro Masato: He's the Kaito of the group. The baka who can't do anything without Kasumi and Aoi trying to murder him! He likes Hershey's Kisses, which is his character item. *Marine Arisu: She's a tsundere. Her character item is sugar. *Hirasawa Hanabi: She is a ''kunoichi, ''or female ninja. Her character item is root beer. *Chone Onsoku: A new Sekai no Kasumi. The cool, concieted ladies man. His character item is Pretzel M&Ms. *Amaine Kanari: She is a yandere who's obsessed with Kaito and stabbing. Her item is Sour Patch Kids Watermelons. *Shizuki Teira: The newest Sekai no Kasumi, she is a sweet girl who loves nature. Her item is spearmint leave gumdrops. *Beta: The robot version of Kasumi whose item is Skittles Riddles. *Kasari Baretu: Kasari is a yandere who has an obsessive crush on Gakupo. Her item is candy in general. *Erizabesu Baretu: Kasari's 10-year-old sister. Her item is Milky Way. *Kaguzuchi Enki: Coming soon Concerts The original 6 Sekai no Kasumi went on a tour called "World of Mist" (English for Sekai no Kasumi!). Neru Akita and Tei Sukone came on tour with them. The songs on the tour were: *Sekai no Kasumi (Group) *True Colors (Kasumi) *Best Friends Forever (Kasumi, Neru, Tei) *Butterfly (Fumiko) *Human Heart(Fumiko) *The Forbidden Love (Cho, Tonbo) *One of Us (Masato, Aoi) *World is Mine (Kasumi) *Butterfly Chinese Remix (Cho) *Magnet (Aoi, Kasumi) *Gotta Stay Strong (Fumiko, Kasumi) *Skittle World (Kasumi) *Frog Party! (Kasumi, Cho, Tonbo) *Caramelldansen (Cho) *Never Gonna Give You Up (Kasumi) *Fountain Girl (Fumiko) *Fountain Wish (Aoi) *Fountain Murderer (Masato) *Fountain Avenger (Tonbo) *Kasumi is MINE!!!!!! (Masato, Tonbo) *Aku no Musume (Cho) *Aku no Meshitsukai (Tonbo) *My J-Pop Beat (Kasumi) *I’m Sexy and I Know It (Aoi) *Fly (Kasumi, Tonbo) *Samus Star (Cho) *Redundant Song of Redundantness (Fumiko, Aoi) *Migikata no Chou (Cho, Tonbo) *That Should Be Me (Masato) *Teh Yaoi Song (Masato) *Hurts (Masato) *Eeveelutions of the Sekai no Kasumi (Masato) *Happy Happy Joy Joy (Fumiko) *My Life (Fumiko) *Peace in this World (Fumiko) *Fireflies (Fumiko) *Rettsu Go! (Tonbo) *Fukushū no Myutsu (Tonbo) *Pokémedley (Tonbo) *SPICE! (Tonbo) *Suki Daisuki (Cho) *Nyarth (Cho) *Epic YEAH! (Cho) *Your Princess is in Another Castle (Cho) *Don’t Say Lazy (Cho) *Strip It (Aoi) *Party Rock (Aoi) *Freak Like Me (Aoi) *Yoü and I (Aoi) *We Will Be Heroes (Fumiko, Cho, Tonbo, Aoi, Masato) *Stop Naggin’ Me! (Neru) *Declare War on All Vocaloids (Tei) *Return of Kasumi Yoshene (Kasumi) *I Will Be a Star! (Kasumi) *Melt (Kasumi) *My J-Pop Beat (Kasumi) *Disappearance of Yoshene Kasumi (Kasumi) *Bring Me to Life (Kasumi) *True Colors REMIX (Kasumi) *Sekai no Kasumi REMIX (Group, Neru, Tei) Encore Songs: *Barbie Girl (Aoi ft. Masato) *Eyes Open (Cho & Tonbo) *Uninstallment (Fumiko) *X-plode the Rainbow (Kasumi) The current twelve Sekai no Kasumi are going on tour...eventually. Here are some songs planned: *Sekai no Kasumi (Group) *True Colors (Kasumi) *This is Me (Kasumi ft. Masato) *Miracle Paint (Kasumi) *Uranus English Version (Kasumi, Onsoku, Arisu, Masato, Cho, Tonbo) *World is Mine (Kasumi) *ET (Meiko) *Human Heart (Fumiko) *Butterfly (Fumiko) *Arisu Human Sacrifice (Fumiko, Onsoku, Teira, Cho, Tonbo) *Madness of Miss Venomania (Teira, Kanari, Arisu, Kasumi, Fumiko, Cho, Tonbo) *Story of Evil Mashup (Cho, Tonbo) *I Wanna Hold Your Hand (Fumiko) *Baby (Masato) *Dancing Queen (Kasumi) *For Good (Aoi, Arisu) *Titanium (Cho) * News *Kasari will be creating a new, robotic character who doesn't fit in with the Sekai no Kasumi, and...backstory later, okay? *Kasari will also be creating a character based off of herself. This character will be obsessed with Gakupo, just like the real life Kasari. *Kasari is creating yet another character, named Enki. **There might be another contest to design her outfit (Kasari already designed her hair, but because she is in a Madness of Duke Venomania video, she is wearing a white dress with a red flower choker.) *There is another concert coming out, and it will feature the new characters, like Hanabi and Arisu, Kanari and Onsoku, Teira, and the robot girl earlier mentioned. **It may or may not feature Kasari (Kasumiloid). *The Shounes' appends have been postponed, and Hanabi will be updated, but not for a while. *Kasari finally decided to record demos for Kasumi and Fumiko. **Cho and Tonbo's demos will most likely be combined into one new duet, instead of one song for each. *A picture of the Sekai no Kasumi ladies has been uploaded! Cheerleaders.png **The cheerleaders are, in order from the top left: Teira, BETA, Kasari, Arisu, Hanabi, Kanari, Cho, Kasumi, Fumiko, and Aoi. Trivia *Cho and Tonbo are similar to Rin and Len. *Similar to the Story of Evil, the Sekai no Kasumi have their own song series: Fountain. *Kasari voices all the Sekai no Kasumi. Even Masato and Onsoku. **The Sekai no Kasumi can be re-pitched versions of Vocaloids, too. Here's a list: ***Kasumi: Normally, Meiko pitched up or Miku Append Vivid pitched down. ***Fumiko: Any Vocaloid that makes her sound sweet, like Miku in this or Meiko in this. ***Cho: Any Vocaloid that makes her sound powerful, like Rin in this, but at times, she can sound kawaii, like Rin in this. ***Tonbo: Any Vocaloid that makes him sound powerful, like Len in this, but at times, he can sound kawaii, like Len in this. ***Aoi: She's usually Meiko pitched down almost to the point where it sounds male. ***Masato: Kaito. (Kaito and Gakupo - Magnet) ***Arisu: Any Vocaloid that makes her sound clear and natural, like Yuki in this, Neru in this, or Ritsu in this. (although Arisu would be a pitched down Yuki) ***Onsoku: Any Vocaloid that makes him sound slightly like Kaito in this, although usually Gakupo Power is the best voicebank to use. ***Kanari: Any Vocaloid that makes her sound cute and even slightly chipmunky, like Neru in this or even Teto in this. (Note: her Neru voice can also be used for Arisu) ***Teira: Any Vocaloid that makes her sound sweet, like Miku in this or in this. *An alternative name would be "Kasumiloid", which is occasionally used to describe one Sekai no Kasumi. *All the Sekai no Kasumi have sweets as their character item. Category:Series type Category:Characters by Kasari Baretu